Worldwide War against Atlas
Sentinel Task Force Winslow Accord Common Defense Pact Supported by: United Nations |side2= Atlas Corporation |comm1= US President Gen. Matt McDonnell Maj. Russell Cormack Victor Sopot UN Security Council |comm2= Jonathan Irons (KIA) |strength1=United States Armed Forces Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel Operatives |strength2=Atlas Armed Forces |casualty1=Medium to heavy casualties |casualty2=Heavy casualties |casualtyCivi=Unknown }}See also: War against the Atlas Corporation The Worldwide War against the Atlas Corporation, also known as the War against Atlas was an international military campaign that was launched by the United States government against private military contractor, the Atlas Corporation. This followed a declaration of war by the CEO of Atlas, Jonathan Irons, to the United Nations General Assembly on June 18 2060. Following the declaration, the corporation launched a full-scale military assault on San Francisco intent on immobilizing the US Third Fleet which was stationed there. Despite the successful efforts of the US defense forces and the international special forces unit the Sentinel Task Force, the Golden Gate Bridge was destroyed. The United Nations Security Council unanimously voted to engage in open hostilities against Atlas worldwide. The US military and Sentinel were then tasked to assault Atlas' headquarters within New Baghdad, Iraq. Jonathan Irons would perish in the assault. Dissident Atlas cells would continue to assault allied positions following the death of Irons, but most of these cells would be destroyed by 2065. This was the first time in history where a non-government, private corporation has legally declared war on sovereign nation, and demonstrated the military capabilities of such a corporation. Atlas' hostilities would be a future inspiration for future mega-corporations. Background The Atlas Corporation was founded in 2035 by former US serviceman and West Point graduate Jonathan Irons. Irons built Atlas around investments in bio-engineering research and development firms around the world. By 2047, Atlas had already established itself among the most powerful private military contractors on the planet, particularly specializing in emergency and disaster relief. The Great Meltdown On April 28 2055, anti-western techno-phobic terrorist group the KVA caused the meltdown of 24 nuclear power stations around the world, causing the largest humanitarian crisis the world had seen since World War II, and the biggest economic crisis in 40 years. Atlas was instrumental in international relief following the Great Meltdown, with the corporation providing relief and rebuilding resources to the United States and several other countries. Furthermore, Atlas established the internationally recognized "United as One" Foundation, further encouraging governments as corporations to work together to rebuild their respective economies. Atlas' achievements would earn them the admiration of most of the world. The corporation achieved a higher approval rating than any US President in history. Atlas is often named "Savior" among First and Third World nations. Their efforts would be a key factor in the passing of the Corporate Sovereignty Act of 2057, allowing corporations like Atlas to operate with little governmental intervention, only answerable to the United Nations (essentially, becoming a nation-state in itself). Atlas' biggest achievement at this time was the death of KVA leader, Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze, in Greece on September 18 2059. The success of the operation would see Irons be offered a seat on the United Nations Security Council. By 2060, Atlas had become the world's largest corporation by market value and in control of the world's largest standing military. Irons' Declaration of War On June 15th 2060, Jonathan Irons was admitted as the first CEO of a private corporation to become a member of the United Nations Security Council. Upon accepting his seat, he took the opportunity to address the allegations circulating that Atlas was manufacturing biological weapons of mass destruction that could target and eliminate people with specific genotypes. He openly admitted that no such weapons were being developed because they had already developed the weapon. Irons would go on to criticize the United Nations and the countries that make up it as no longer capable to resolve the world's problems collectively, that they had outsourced that job to corporations like Atlas, and that the wars those corporations like Atlas are sent to fight in wars that do nothing for so-called peace. He decides the time is right for Atlas to take control of the situation from the world's politicians. Irons' last words to the United Nations are that he intends to solve the world's problems and, as a resounding declaration of war to every nation's government in the world, that he intends to start with them. Attack on San Francisco On the same day as Irons' declaration, a large force of Atlas operative attack the US Third Fleet stationed in San Francisco. Local police forces and Sentinel Task Force operatives manage to suppress the Atlas forces stationed on the Golden Gate bridge, they are unable to stop a swarm of drone from breaking the suspension cables of the bridge, collapsing it into one of the aircraft carriers stationed in San Francisco bay. Atlas forces then attempt to capture the downed carrier and its weapon systems. The efforts of Sentinel and remaining Naval personnel manage to prevent Atlas from gaining control of these systems, forcing their retreat. 2060 Within hours of the attack, the United Nations Security Council unanimously votes to strip Atlas of any involvement within the United Nations and deemed a terrorist organisation, subjecting it to international laws against it, including having their assets frozen, facilities raided and known personnel detained without warrant. Most of Atlas' assets in the Northern Hemisphere were either absorbed by national governments or other private military companies, such as Arasaka. International defence forces would engage in several sporadic conflicts with Atlas over the remaining months of 2060, as well as Atlas extending control over nations it already controlled or had substantial influence over. Irons would entrench himself in the Atlas Command Centre in New Baghdad. Common Defense Pact Invasion of Bulgaria On August 1st 2060, Common Defense Pact forces from Russia, Romania, Ukraine, Belarus and Hungary invaded Bulgaria to assist Bulgarian government forces in capturing Sofia. Sofia had become an Atlas-controlled zone as they were the primary contractor of many the Romanian Government's security and infrastructure tenders since before the Great Meltdown. Bulgaria essentially became an Atlas protectorate, but not quite a corpo-state like Iraq. Within a day, CDP forces would occupy the main centres of Sofia, Plodiv and Varna. Most resistance from Atlas mainly from Plodiv and Varna, as the former was the economic centre of the nation and where the government moved to temporarily, and the latter was the country's main seaport. Atlas forces in Sofia surrendered after the CDP after a standoff at the Atlas relief camp: the CDP not risking invading at risk of civilian casualties. Battle of New Baghdad On January 8th, 2061, a shock and awe campaign commenced on New Baghdad, carried out by Sentinel, along with the US military. The initial assault proceeds as planned, but are pushed back after Atlas uses a chemical weapon within the city, pushing the allied forces back. Once the gas had subsided, the allies pushed towards Atlas' HQ. After sporadic fighting within the facility, Sentinel operatives reach Irons, where they successfully eliminate the CEO. Once news of Irons' death became known, most of the Atlas personnel in New Baghdad surrendered, handing over control to the United States. After Irons' Death (2061 - 2065) Following Irons' death, most of the Atlas personnel stationed around the world surrendered themselves to allied forces. Most were incarcerated, but later released and absorbed into their national military or rehabilitated into civilian life. Small cells of Atlas forces, particularly in Africa and Eastern Europe, still waged an insurgent terrorist campaign against western nations. Sentinel forces were often sent to quell the uprising. Despite the best efforts of allied forces, pockets of Atlas were still active even after the formal conclusion of the war in 2065, most of which integrated into local governments and economies. Africa's largest corporation can be traced back to either Atlas itself or parties formerly involved in Atlas. Somalia As a fair bulk of Atlas' foreign relief operations involve nation in Africa, most of Atlas' insurgent and terrorist activity was based in the continent. As such, several military campaigns by African nations as well as Sentinel and other western forces against Atlas took place. Most notable was the Somali campaign of 2062-63. Following the capture of New Baghdad by allied forces, most of the Atlas personnel that escaped made their way to Africa and established a foothold within Somalia (one of the first states Atlas established their technocracy in). Early invasion efforts were hindered by protest by the neighboring Nile River Coalition, an ally of the Common Defense Pact. For most of 2062, the NRC conducted skirmish missions against Atlas personnel near their borders, but doing little to halt Atlas global operations which were being managed from within Somalia. In early 2063, a small Australian-led Sentinel force assaulted the Atlas stronghold and eliminated the remaining Atlas personnel in Somalia. This followed a brief deal between NRC and the United States to allow Sentinel to attack Atlas, whilst they distract the bulk of their forces in the east, providing no American personnel be directly involved. The assault was left to Australian SASR personnel. Upon completion of the assault, the remaining Atlas personnel surrendered to NRC forces, though it is unclear whether the captured personnel was expatriated to their home countries, kept in permanent incarceration or were absorbed into either the NRC or the greater CDP. Despite the best efforts of the Winslow Accord and the United Nations, the fate of the catapulted Atlas forces remains illusive to this day, Philippines Following the Somalia raid, the next hotspot for Atlas was on the Filipino island of Basilan. By this point, Atlas had devolved into a rogue "ronin-like" mercenary force, and had captured the island from the Philippines to act as their base and stronghold. The Filipino government authorized limited involvement of Sentinel forces on the island. American, European (German and French) and Australian forces made up the bulk of Sentinel's forces in this theater. In mid-2063, a Filipino military helicopter was shot down over a mine on the Zamboanga peninsula, north of Basilan Island. German KSK units of Atlas were sent in to retrieve the pilots and suppress Atlas personnel in the region. In retaliation, Atlas kidnaps 3 German tourists in Manilla and transports them to their stronghold in Basilan. A single German Sentinel operative infiltrates the base and rescues the hostages. Early 2064 saw the first main action of the Filipino theater, after Atlas launch an attack on main transport routes connecting the south of the country to the north, attempting to cripple the country. Sentinel force met the force in the Tungawan Jungle, a major thoroughfare between the north and south. Atlas forces were pushed back, but the two sides would continue skirmish fighting leading into the wet season, where Atlas was forced to withdraw. Sentinel would chase Atlas back to Basilan and would continue skirmish battles with Atlas. By 2065, most of these forces were neutralised. It was victory in this region that would lead the United Nations to claim the end of hostilities against Atlas. Other incidents Several months following New Baghdad, a small Atlas force siege a major oil pipeline and pump station in Turkmenistan. It is unclear of the squads intentions for the siege, whether it was revenge of New Baghdad or to cripple the country, thereby providing an opportunity for Atlas to re-emerge. Russian Spetznatz forces would assault the pipeline and subdue Atlas. Atlas' revenge on the US came a year after New Baghdad, where they would besiege the US embassy in New Baghdad on January 8, 2062. There was also rumours Spetznatz also engaged Atlas personnel in an incident involving a decommissioned nuclear ICBM silo in north-east Russia, but this intelligence is widely dismissed by Russia. In April 2063, alleged Atlas or Atlas-aligned gunman attempted to rob the Ration Bank in downtown Miami. Miami SWAT teams were able to assault and subdue the thieves whist a Navy SEAL would covertly assist the hostages out from the bank without a single hostage put at risk. Atlas' final major attack on any western power was on February 5 2065, when an Atlas terrorist, aligning himself with the lingering dissident Republican movement in Northern Ireland, besieged the Genoserv corporate headquarters in Belfast and threatened to detonate a nuclear device. The best efforts of the British SAS would see the tower secured and the Atlas terrorist killed. Aftermath and Impact In 2065, after the United Nations announces formally the absolute destruction of the Atlas corporation, Sentinel was formally handed over to the United Nations to act as it's new direct action force of the UN Department of Peace Operations. This follows step laid out by the UN after the Great Meltdown to increase its international military presence. The move angers Russia, now under the presidency of Victor Sopot, leading to a severe frosting of relations between Russia and the CDP and the rest of the western world. In 2070, Sentinel would be expanded to included general military personnel and hence would be renamed the Earth Defence Force.Category:Call of duty Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Category:Corporations Category:Conflicts Category:2060s Category:United States Category:Middle East Category:United Nations